1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest in alternative energy sources has increased in recent years. As a result, secondary batteries are being used, not only in mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptops, camcorders and personal digital assistants, but also as power sources for e-bikes and electric vehicles.
The secondary batteries may be manufactured in battery pack form, that includes battery cells and a battery management system (BMS). The battery cells may be charged or discharged by external power or an external load through external terminals in the battery pack. The BMS measures voltage and current of the battery cells, controls protective operations of the battery cells based on the measured data, computes the battery state of charge, and transfers the processed information to an external system.
E-bikes or electric vehicles may use battery packs to drive motors and may include additional controller systems for controlling such motors and battery packs.